Natural and non-nutritive sweeteners for beverages can degrade during heat and ultraviolet (UV) radiation stress. When some sweeteners degrade, they adversely effect taste and/or produce a non-desirable color hue change to a beverage.
Monatin is a high intensity sweetener that can be used in beverages. Monatin, however, can degrade, particularly when subjected to heat and ultraviolet (UV) stress.